


From Enemies to Lovers

by lochnessie



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lochnessie/pseuds/lochnessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of heavy drinking, Ichigo wakes up to find he's not in his own bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

From Enemies to Lovers  
By: LochNessie

WARNINGS: Gay stuff... yaoi, profanity. And not to mention this is gets pretty explicit. :] So if you're squeemish or under age, turn your browser around please.  
***

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything about or involving it. I do not profit from these writings. This is only for fun. ;)

Ichigo rolled over in his bed moaning softly as he did. His chocolate brown eyes fluttered open slowly. The first thing he saw startled him, making him sit up quickly. He gazed down to see a blue-haired man curled up next to him on the bed, sleeping soundly. He looked so innocent and sweet, but Ichigo knew this man. His name was Grimmjow.

Ichigo had fought Grimmjow in Hueco Mundo during the time of Aizen. Grimmjow was part of Aizen's arrancar army/brute squad. Grimmjow always wanted to pick fights with Ichigo, and he always wanted it to end with Ichigo's death. Considering how much Grimmjow seemed to hate Ichigo, why would he be sleeping next to him? And peacefully at that?

All of the sudden Ichigo's head was throbbing. He clenched his eyes tight and groaned. Even with his eyes shut the room began to feel like it was spinning and rocking back and forth. Was he coming down with something? Maybe he needed water. Ichigo opened his eyes slowly and threw his legs over the bed. When he looked around the room, it didn't seem familiar. Where was he? How did he end up here? Was this Grimmjow's place?

As soon as Ichigo stood up he felt a wave of nausea flood over him. His hand quickly flew to his mouth and clamped over it. He looked around frantically and noticed there was a bathroom on the other side of the room. He sprinted and barely made it to the bathroom in time. He threw the toilet lid open with a loud slam as it hit the tank. Ichigo heaved into the bowl, he heaved until the contents of his stomach where all in the water and then he began to dry heave.

"Hey, you okay?" a groggy sounding voice appeared behind Ichigo who was still curled around the toilet.

"N-no," Ichigo groaned. He heaved again, more bile came up. His mouth was burning and his throat felt raw.

Grimmjow nodded and rubbed his eyes. "You look like shit, dude." He yawned wide and stretched his arms to the ceiling. "You really don't drink much, do you?"

Ichigo coughed hard, trying to hold back any more gaging. "What are you talking about?" He laid his head down on the rim of the toilet seat, tired from all the vomiting.

Frowning, Grimmjow said, "You don't remember last night?"

"No," Ichigo confessed. "I don't remember anything. I know who you are, but how the fuck did I end up here?"

Grimmjow laughed. "I was at the bar last night, hanging out with some friends, and then I saw you and Renji and Rukia and some other of your friends from school. You guys seemed to be celebrating. All of ya were throwin' back shots left and right."

Ichigo looked mystified by this idea. "I was at a bar?"

"Yep. Anyway, you were smashed. You came up to me and started bitchin' about how you wanted to beat my ass or something," Grimmjow chuckled. "As if you were going to win anything in that condition!"

Ichigo's head was spinning again, now all of these new ideas were really confusing him. Why was he at a bar? And back to the main question, why was he here – with Grimmjow?

"Yeah, okay," Ichigo mumbled. "But how the hell did I end up here? Where is 'here' anyway?"

"You're at my condo. I took you home, you were wasted and I dunno, you were all up on my junk," Grimmjow grinned wickedly. "I wanted to have some fun!"

Ichigo blinked in horror. "Fun? Grimmjow what the fuck happened last night?"

"You really don't remember any of it?"

"NO!"

"Wow," Grimmjow brushed back his blue bangs from his face. He looked down at the ground and kept his gaze there for a moment before returning to Ichigo's concerned expression. "We fucked, Ichigo."


	2. Chapter Two

From Enemies to Lovers  
Chapter 2  
WARNINGS: YAOI, MAN ON MAN AHEAD. If you're offended, or under age please don't read. You've been warned. Now enjoy yourself. ;)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it's sexy men.

 

"WE WHAT?" Ichigo yelled. He sat up in horror and threw his arms to the floor, trying to stand up.

"Well you were so fuckin' drunk, and ya said you were horny," Grimmjow explained. "Ya seemed really adamant about goin' home with me."

"Oh my god," Ichigo buried his face in his hands. "This can't be happening."

"What, it's not like it was your first time," Grimmjow laughed.

Ichigo dropped his hands and stared grimly at Grimmjow. He was wearing his "I'm not fucking around" face.

"Oh, shit, you were a virgin!" Grimmjow's jaw dropped. He then laughed again. "Could'a fooled me!"

Ichigo didn't know what to think. He just lost his virginity, and to a guy. He didn't know how to handle this news. He had never even really though too much about his sexuality before. He was always preoccupied with school and his work as a shinigami. That left no time to be involved with anyone and definitely not for relationships. Did this mean he was gay?

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow. The blue-haired man was mostly naked, only wearing his boxer shorts. He started at his well-shaped chest and studied all the muscles. His eyes lingered on the scar across his abdomen. Grimmjow had an excellent body; nobody could deny that – not even if they were straight. But when Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, really looked at him, he felt a little tug at his insides. Grimmjow's body was so defined and hard; he looked more like a sculpture than a real man. Ichigo suddenly felt the need to touch him, and to trace all the lines of the muscles on Grimmjow's chest.

Then his eyes drifted downwards, Ichigo saw the large bulge in the man's crotch. He was sure to be well endowed. Ichigo's mouth began to water as he thought of the sight of Grimmjow, he imagined how he would look bare and erect. Was his cock as beautiful as he imagined? Just thinking about it made the crotch of his pants tighten.

"Shit," Ichigo sighed. "I'm gay."

Grimmjow had a puzzled look on his face. "You just realized?" Then he smiled. "Maybe it was just the liquor. It can do that to people. You just get… horny."

Ichigo shook his head and blushed bright red. He could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks. "No," he whispered. "Even right now, I think you're hot."

Grimmjow grinned. "You're damn right I am." He knelt down next to where Ichigo was sitting. "I'd offer you another go round, but you smell like barf."

Ichigo was very embarrassed now. How could he just admit that to a guy. Not just A guy but Grimmjow – someone who once wanted him dead. Wait, did he still want him dead?

"You're welcome to shower," Grimmjow said, pointing to the tub next to them.

Ichigo nodded, taking the hint. He slowly managed to get himself to his feet.

The warm water felt good against Ichigo's skin. He felt so much better now that he'd rid himself of everything in his stomach. But he couldn't help but try to imagine what last night must have been like.

He pictured Grimmjow fully naked, and on top of him, kissing him fiercely and biting his neck. He could almost feel his cock against his body as he imagined Grimmjow playfully grinding against him, teasing him, making him beg. And then he flipped him over, Grimmjow was just about to enter him…

Wait. If he lost his virginity last night, why wasn't he sore? Sure his stomach muscles were sore as hell but that was from all the violent vomiting he had just done. His ass felt fine, no pain at all. Could that mean he was on top? Somehow he just couldn't picture himself being dominant over Grimmjow. A second thought was processed, what if Grimmjow was small? What if he had just imagined that Grimmjow had a giant package? Maybe that's why he wasn't sore, he had a pencil dick!

Ichigo shook his head, trying to reassure himself of the first idea, that he was dominant. Sighing, Ichigo turned off the water. He reached out and found a soft white towel hanging on the rack. He toweled himself off and stepped out of the shower. He clothed himself quickly and then ran his fingers through his orange hair, trying to make it calm.

When Ichigo came out of the bathroom he found Grimmjow sitting on the bed, he looked as if he was waiting for him. Ichigo looked at him and noticed he still wasn't wearing any clothing, except his underwear. Once again Ichigo found himself staring at the hunk before him.

Before he could stop himself, Ichigo crossed the room and came right up next to Grimmjow. He leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. Grimmjow was slightly shocked, but pleased none the less. He returned the kiss and heightened the intensity of it. He wrapped one arm around Ichigo's small waist, pulling him in closer to Grimmjow. Their bodies were now touching, sharing warmth. Ichigo's fingers laced through Grimmjow's blue hair and then Ichigo moaned softly against Grimmjow's lips.

Grimmjow's other hand squeezed Ichigo's butt cheek hard. He kneaded it in his palm, trying to get more sound out of the orange-haired teen. He then nibbled on Ichigo's bottom lip, licking in-between bites. Ichigo parted and Grimmjow's hot tongue snaked in to Ichigo's mouth. Their tongues slid against one another, tasting each other.

Ichigo felt his cock grow hard in his pants; his underwear was bunching up around his erection, almost making it uncomfortable. He knew Grimmjow noticed his growing erection; it was pressed against the man's chest. Ichigo moved his hands to Grimmjow's back. He traced the lines of his back muscles lazily with his fingers as they kissed.

Ichigo quickly took a break from the kiss to pull his t-shirt over his head. He tossed it to the ground and then smiled at Grimmjow, returning to the passionate lip-lock.

Then, quickly Grimmjow picked up Ichigo by encircling both arms around his waist and pulling him up. He threw the orange-haired boy on his back on the bed and then proceeded by crawling on top of him. He bit down into Ichigo's soft skin just underneath his ear, making Ichigo gasp. He placed his hand on Ichigo's crotch, feeling his member just beneath his palm made Grimmjow excited; he too had a very firm cock.

Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow rubbed him through his pants. He wanted more, he needed more. He wanted Grimmjow to just rip off all of his clothes and ravish him. He wanted Grimmjow to dominate him and take him hard. Ichigo wanted his ass to be sore, he wanted to be able to remember what happened, this time.

"You want me," Grimmjow taunted. "Don't you Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded quickly. "Yeah, I do." His voice was husky, and full of need.

Grimmjow laughed. He hovered his mouth over Ichigo's chest and then his tongue darted out and licked his nipple. He then blew gently over the wet nipple making Ichigo squirm in delight underneath him. He nipped his chest lightly and drew lazy shapes with his tongue on Ichigo's torso. He licked along the line of Ichigo's pants. He looked up at Ichigo and smiled.

"I lied," Grimmjow admitted quietly.

Ichigo opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows. He looked firmly at Grimmjow and then replied, "What?"

Grimmjow kept gaze on Ichigo. "I lied, we didn't fuck last night." He then looked away. "I couldn't take advantage of you, no matter how much I wanted to. I had a hunch."

"A hunch? What do you mean?"

"I kinda knew you were a virgin. And I wanted you to come to me, and want me all on your own – without the help of booze," Grimmjow explained bashfully. He was now blushing a nice pink shade on his cheeks and nose.

Ichigo was dumbfounded. He now understood why he wasn't in pain. But why did Grimmjow let him off so easy? He could have kept letting Ichigo believe that he slept with him. He could have even taken it farther and made up all kinds of crazy stories. Did Grimmjow feel something for Ichigo?

Now Ichigo was blushing, so many emotions were running through his head. Lust, desire, compassion, relief. He smiled at the blue-eyed man and then kissed his lips firmly. "I do want you."

*I know I do this too much, but its kinda my style (the leaving you wanting more thing). Call it my insurance, my way of making you come back. So… come back? Please?*


	3. Chapter Three

WARNINGS: EXPLICIT MAN ON MAN ACTION AHEAD!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its sexy men.

 

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and was blushing bright red. "I do want you."

Grimmjow grinned wickedly at the younger boy in his bed. "Oh yeah?" Grimmjow loved to play around with people; it was always a game to him – even when it came to the bedroom. "Beg for it."

Ichigo was taken aback by the man's command. Did he really just say that? Wasn't he just on top of Ichigo nipping him and caressing his cock and turning him into a pile of mush? "W-what?" was Ichigo's only response.

"You heard me," Grimmjow replied with that scary but yet sexy grin still plastered on his face. "If you want me, prove it."

As previously discussed, Ichigo was a virgin. He'd maybe had a few kisses from girls, but they meant nothing. Now he was in a bed with a man who he was about to have sex with. He did not know how these things worked, foreplay or the actual playing part. How was he to prove that he wanted someone to fuck him? Wasn't his raging boner enough for Grimmjow?

Ichigo gulped. He leaned in and planted a kiss on Grimmjow's lips. Of course Grimmjow responded ferociously by pressing his lips hard against Ichigo's and then biting his bottom lip. He pushed the boy back down to the bed and got on top of him. His knees were at Ichigo's hips, his weight was pinning the teen to the bed. Grimmjow reached up and took both of Ichigo's wrists and pinned him down. He began to move his hips, grinding his erection against Ichigo's stomach beneath him. The boy writhed underneath him, and a soft moan escaped his throat.

"You like that, don't you," Grimmjow said pulling away from the kiss. He ground himself harder against Ichigo, making him squirm even more.

"Y-yes," Ichigo breathed. "M-more!"

Grimmjow chuckled softly. "Oh, you want more of me?" He leaned down again and licked Ichigo's neck before sinking his teeth into it. Ichigo yelped in both pain and pleasure. He stopped moving his hips and looked at Ichigo. When Ichigo's eyes fluttered opened they held so much need in their dark orbs.

After a moment of silence which consisted of the two men staring into each other's eyes, almost as if battling silently, Ichigo surrendered. "Please, Grimmjow." He lowered his voice to just above a whisper. "I want you."

Those five words were enough to send Grimmjow into a fit. Grimmjow flew off of Ichigo in a flash and then was standing next to the bed. He yanked off his boxer shorts and then began to work on unbuttoning Ichigo's pants. There was no more playing nice, this was happening. Now.

Ichigo gasped as he laid his eyes on Grimmjow's member. It was only a few feet away, and he was mesmerized by its twitching as Grimmjow stripped him. He just lay there, helpless and yearning for the blue-haired man to take him. Grimmjow was large, just like Ichigo had first imagined. He'd guess that Grimmjow was around eight inches, maybe a little longer. And he noticed his girth was large too. Ichigo gulped, he knew that the cock in front of him would hurt, at least at first.

Grimmjow smiled when he had the brown-eyed beauty naked before him, lying on the bed awaiting Grimmjow's touch. He took Ichigo's member in his hand and stoked it gently. Ichigo was no small man either; he was smaller than Grimmjow by about an inch. Grimmjow was on his knees now, on the bed, and between Ichigo's legs. He pushed them farther apart so that he could get up closer to Ichigo's member. He quickly stuck out his tongue and licked Ichigo's tip. A shiver ran through Ichigo, making him jolt. Grimmjow took Ichigo's head into his mouth and sucked lightly while tracing circles around it with his hot, wet tongue. Ichigo hissed in delight. If Grimmjow kept this up, Ichigo wouldn't make it to sex; he'd cum right here in Grimmjow's mouth.

As If he could read Ichigo's mind, Grimmjow smiled around Ichigo's cock. He took most of him into his mouth in one swift movement. Ichigo moaned loudly, throwing his head back, his eyes clenched tightly in bliss. "F-fuck," Ichigo groaned.

"Mmm," Grimmjow moaned with Ichigo still in his mouth. He sucked hard, making Ichigo go into a fit of gasping - all from pleasure, of course. He pulled Ichigo out of his mouth and then quickly swallowed all the saliva in his mouth. He then focused on something else. Grimmjow's finger gently traced from Ichigo's cock down between his balls and yet farther still until he reached Ichigo's entrance. He lazily traced along the hole, drawing another gasp from Ichigo. Suddenly Grimmjow's mouth was there, licking across the entrance. He tongued at the hole gently at first, but then his movement grew fast and harsh, almost like he was stabbing his way into Ichigo.

Ichigo moaned loudly, throwing his head to the side. "Gr-Grimm," he couldn't finish the other man's name. He panted against the soft pillow. "D-do it, do me!"

Grimmjow smiled, and pulled away from the other man's ass. He got off the bed, once again, this time to reach into the draw of the nightstand next to the bed. He dug around in the contents of the drawer, obviously looking for something in particular. Ichigo turned over, curious as to what the holdup was.

"What are you looking for?"

Grimmjow scoffed. "Lube, dumbass." He suddenly found what he was looked for. "HA!" he exclaimed, pulling his prize from the drawer. He threw the small bottle on the bed next to Ichigo so he could have a look.

Ichigo took the bottle and read the label. "Strawberry flavored water-based lubricant". He frowned at Grimmjow, slightly confused. "You searched for this?"

Laughing Grimmjow nodded. "Duh, you're name, stupid. Strawberry-flavored is perfect for when I deflower my Strawberry." He snatched the bottle from Ichigo's fingers and popped the lid open.

While Grimmjow was busy spreading the sweet-smelling lubricant over himself, Ichigo thought about what Grimmjow said… he'd called him HIS Strawberry. His. Was it merely a mistake? Or did he just say it because they were going to make love? Or did he really want to make Ichigo his one and only?

Before Ichigo could debate any longer, Grimmjow slid a lubricated finger into his opening. Ichigo gasped. "Ha ta ta, cold!" he exclaimed.

"Shh," Grimmjow whispered. "Relax, you're tensing up. You need to focus on loosing up, or else this is going to hurt way more than it has to." He twisted his wrist, making his finger spin around inside of Ichigo, trying to stretch him. He slipped another finger in slowly, this time Ichigo flinched and he tightened up quickly around the fingers. "HEY!" Grimmjow slapped Ichigo's thigh with his other hand. "Seriously, focus. I promise if you do that, it will feel good. Eventually."

Ichigo nodded, and then closed his eyes. He tried to stop flexing his muscles and breathed out slowly as the fingers were scissoring inside him. A third finger slipped in, Ichigo didn't tense up this time, and Grimmjow rewarded him with a kiss. "There, you go," he whispered.

When the fingers came out Grimmjow looked at him sternly. He grabbed two pillows from next to Ichigo's head and then swiftly lifted him up placing the pillows underneath the small of Ichigo's back before letting Ichigo lay back down. Then Grimmjow positioned himself against Ichigo's virgin entrance. "Are you ready?"

Before he let himself think about it, afraid of chickening out, Ichigo nodded. "Y-yeah." He closed his eyes tight and then felt Grimmjow's head against him. Slowly Grimmjow forced himself inside of Ichigo's warm cavity. Ichigo yelped under him with a cry of pain. Once he was fully inside he stopped moving and looked at Ichigo, pain was all over his face, and he felt bad.

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's lips softly. "Are you okay? I can stop."

"N-no," Ichigo's voice quivered. "Don't s-stop."

Grimmjow bit his bottom lip and nodded. He slowly moved his hips, pulling out of Ichigo. Before he was fully out he began to slowly push back in. This time the moan that escaped Ichigo's lips was out of pleasure. Grimmjow sighed with relief, and then began to let himself enjoy this moment.

The speed of Grimmjow's rhythm picked up. He groaned loudly. "Ichigo," he said in a husky voice. "You're so f-fucking tight." He moaned again and threw back his head.

"F-faster," Ichigo panted. He wanted more. Now that he wasn't in pain any longer he wanted, no needed, more. A lot more.

Grimmjow did as commanded; he pumped himself in and out faster and harder. He was slamming himself into his lover underneath of him. He didn't hold back anymore, giving Ichigo what he really wanted. He wanted to make the boy scream and cry in bliss. He wanted to give Ichigo the best orgasm of his life.

"Ahh," Ichigo's voice was higher in tone when he moaned this time. That was a good sign, a sign that he was getting close to finishing. Grimmjow pumped harder and harder. He, too, was nearing climax. He took Ichigo's rock hard cock in his rough palm and began to quickly stroke him. This was so much to take in for Ichigo, so much pleasure. He arched his back and cried out, "I'm c-c-coming!" He took a deep breath and cried out, "Grimmjow!" The orange-haired man's semen shot out of him in bursts of hot white streams, falling on to his stomach.

Another two or three thrusts and then Grimmjow couldn't contain himself any longer; he groaned deeply and then called out in a wordless scream of ecstasy. He unloaded himself as deep inside of Ichigo as he could get, burring his trembling member inside of his warmth. He shuddered again and then pulled out slowly. He collapsed on the bed beside Ichigo and panted.

Ichigo rolled over to look at Grimmjow. The blue-eyed man looked so sexy when he was covered in sweat and breathing so fiercely. He watched the man's chest rise and fall until it slowed to normal breathing. Ichigo was in awe at the idea of what just happened. He did not feel ashamed. He did not feel embarrassed. He was … satisfied. It was like a bad itch that was just scratched. It felt so good, and so right.

"Holy shit," Grimmjow sighed. His eyes had been closed throughout all of Ichigo's staring, and they still were.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed. "Holy shit." He, too, closed his eyes. And before another five minutes passed, both men were fast asleep.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it's characters.  
Warnings: Sexual conduct… of the male x male variety. :D

 

Ichigo rolled over and moaned softly as he was still asleep. His arm fell on something warm and soft, making him stir. His brown eyes fluttered open and he was now face to face with the beautiful and sleeping Grimmjow. He was initially startled, but then he remembered the events that led up to his current predicament. He felt the urge to lean in closer to Grimmjow. He gave in and he got so close he could feel Grimmjow's hot breath on his nose

"Good morning," Ichigo said softly.

Grimmjow's only response was a grunt into his pillow. Before Grimmjow could actually fall back asleep, Ichigo nudged him. "Hey Grimmjow, I gotta go home." Still no response. "Grimmjow?"

"Alright," Grimmjow mumbled. He then proceeded to roll over away from Ichigo.

Ichigo's nose wrinkled in disappointment. After offering himself to Grimmjow the least he could do was give him a kiss and walk him out. He sat up and pushed himself off the bed. He looked over his shoulder at the blue-haired man who didn't move from his curled-up position. It was then that Ichigo realized he was still nude.

He quickly grabbed his clothes from the floor and dressed himself. He sighed and wished he could have closure for his recent loss of virginity, something to calm his nerves. He quickly grabbed a notepad and pen from Grimmjow's cluttered desk. He scribbled down his phone number and a quick message. He then left his note on the nightstand before quickly letting himself out of the apartment.

Ichigo entered his house while nobody was home, luckily for him. He really didn't want to face his father or little sisters right now. He trudged up the stairs as his best he could, but the pain in his pelvic region was growing stronger with each step. He opened the door to him room and walked straight into Renji.

"ICHIGO, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Renji cried out, throwing his arms around the smaller man, embracing him tightly.

Ichigo coughed and struggled to breathe, he pressed against Renji's chest so tightly that it was cutting off his air flow. He flailed out ferociously and finally Renji released him.

"I was worried, dude!" Renji continued. "You just left the bar and then the bouncer said you left with... with Grimmjow!"

Ichigo's eyes grew wide with shock, and embarrassment. He gulped. "Uh, yeah, I guess I did."

"You guess? What do you mean you guess?" Rukia chimed in. She was sitting at his desk in the rolling chair. She gave Ichigo a stern look.

"Eh," Ichigo sighed. "I don't really remember leaving with him or anything really."

Both Renji and Rukia's jaws dropped. The looked worried. "Did he beat you? Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Ichigo nodded quickly. "I'm fine; he just took me home and let me sleep." He lied quickly. He hoped they would just leave it at that, he didn't feel like admitting that he just lost his virginity to Grimmjow, and willingly at that.

Renji raised a dark eyebrow. "He just left you alone? He didn't try anything?" He thought about it for a moment, pondering the idea. "I didn't think Grimmjow had it in him to be kind."

Ichigo smiled weakly. "Yeah, he was a gentleman. He let me sleep and shower, and then I just left." He wasn't lying about that, he just omitted the sex part.

Renji sighed in relief. "Well, no more letting you get wasted. Who knows what will happen next time." He laughed. "I'm glad you're okay."

Rukia shifted in her chair. "Orihime was looking for you, Ichigo. She wanted to talk to you. You should call her." She had a big grin on her face. Ichigo knew what she was up to, Rukia liked to play matchmaker.

"Uhh," Ichigo mumbled. "Sure, yeah maybe later."

The two friends excused themselves and left Ichigo alone in his room to think. He sighed and flopped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't help it; Grimmjow was running through his mind. His sexy body, the curves of his muscles, his dark blue eyes, all of it was swimming in his brain. He couldn't deny the fact that Grimmjow was hot, and it made him excited just thinking about it. So he was gay, right? Could he like girls, too? You know, bisexual.

Ichigo jumped when his phone vibrated on the desk next to him, playing its silly song. Hope fluttered in his stomach when he thought it might be Grimmjow calling. He snatched the phone and flipped it open before even checking who was calling.

"Hello?" Ichigo answered his voice slightly higher in anticipation to hear the deep, sexy purr of Grimmjow's voice.

"Hi Ichigo!" a bubbly girl's voice filled Ichigo's ear. Instantly his heart sank.

"Oh, hey Orihime," Ichigo tried to hide his disappointment. "How are you?"

"I'm great! How are you?" she didn't even give him a chance to answer before continuing. "I've missed you, Ichigo! I haven't seen you in a while; I was hoping we could get together and catch up!"

Ichigo thought about it. It wasn't going to be a date, right? It was just two friends, hanging out and talking. It was completely innocent. "S-sure, that'd be fine. When is good?"

"Oh any time, really! I'm free all week!"

"Okay, tomorrow?"

"That sounds great! Tomorrow! Around five? At that café down the street from your dad's clinic?"

"Sure, see you there."

"Great! Bye Ichigo! I can't wait!" Orihime chirped.

Ichigo clicked the phone shut and sighed. He rolled over on his bed and thought more about Grimmjow. He thought about how Grimmjow's skin felt pressed against his own, and how his lips were softer than he would have ever guessed. He remembered how it felt to become one with him, how exciting it all was and how amazing it felt. Ichigo smiled thinking of the blue-haired man and slipped off into dreamland…

Grimmjow wrapped his strong arms around Ichigo's naked waist. He lifted him up and Ichigo's legs circled Grimmjow's hips and Grimmjow's lips fell on Ichigo's warm neck. He nipped him gently and then kissed him softly. Grimmjow's hand ran up Ichigo's spine slowly, tracing each bone, making Ichigo shiver. He backed up and turned around, throwing Ichigo onto the bed. Grimmjow chuckled and quickly ripped off Ichigo's underwear. He then took off his own boxers before getting on top of Ichigo on the bed.

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow by the shoulders and brought him down to his lips. The kiss was intense and full of desire. Ichigo's hands explored Grimmjow's chest, feeling every muscle and scar. It was all so hot, their bodies radiating heat against one another. Ichigo could feel himself growing very hard very quickly. He could feel Grimmjow was, too, because it was pressing against his upper thigh.

Quickly, Grimmjow flipped Ichigo over and spread his legs apart. He rubbed his fingers against Ichigo's entrance lightly before pressing one in at a time. Ichigo groaned into the mattress. He wanted more, no – he needed more. Grimmjow pressed his already lubricated head against Ichigo and started to enter his warmth ….

Ichigo rolled over and his eyes fluttered open. His pants were very tight in the crotch and when he touched them they were damp with his excitement. Ichigo sighed and got off his bed to change clothes. He couldn't escape his lust for Grimmjow – he even haunted his dreams. Ichigo felt as if he was going crazy. Is this normal? Do people really just have sex and discover themselves and then obsess over it?

Ichigo then pondered the idea of being with a woman. It must be different. And it has to be good, right? Or else why would so many men go nuts for them? Look at Renji and Rukia, they were almost inseparable. Yeah, maybe this outing with Orihime would open new doors.


End file.
